Shattrath City
Shattrath City is a major hub in Outland situated in the northwestern portion of Terokkar Forest. It is a capital-sized sanctuary city populated by ancient heroes and naaru. The city is maintained by the naaru known as the Sha'tar, who are centered at the Terrace of Light. Their ruler is A'dal. The lower city is flooded with refugees of all sorts from the various conflicts of Outland; Naaru, draenei, blood elves, humans, orcs, high elves, dwarves, sporelings, ogres, arrakoa, goblins, ethereals, Mag'har orcs, Forsaken, trolls, gnomes, night elves, mo'arg, Broken draenei, and Lost One draenei can all be found in varying quantities within Shattrath City. A player character can ally with either the Aldor or the Scryers. The Aldor are an ancient draenei priesthood working with the Sha'tar to battle the Burning Legion. The Scryers are a group of blood elves that broke away from Prince Kael'thas, and offered to assist the naaru of Shattrath. While both factions strive for a common goal, they find themselves at odds with each other for control of the city, and the naaru's favor. Characteristics |} History Shattrath was the draenei capital on Draenor. Its name in the Draenei language means "dwelling of light." Khadgar's Servants, in a quest given by Khadgar, details the history of Shattrath: When the Burning Legion turned the orcs against the draenei, the fiercest battle was fought Shattrath. The draenei fought tooth and nail, but in the end the city fell. The city was left in ruins and darkness...until the Sha'tar arrived. The Sha'tar, or "born from light" are the naaru that came to Outland to fight the demons of the Burning Legion. They were drawn to the ruins of Shattrath City where a small remnant of the draenei priesthood conducted its rites inside a ruined temple. .. ''The priesthood, known as the Aldor, quickly regained its strength as word spread that the naaru had returned and reconstruction soon began. The ruined temple is now used as an infirmary for injured refugees. It wouldn't be long, however, before the city came under attack once again. This time, the attack came from Illidan's armies. A large regiment of blood elves had been sent by Illidan's ally, Kael'thas Sunstrider, to lay waste to the city. As the regiment of blood elves crossed the bridge, the Aldor's exarchs and vindicators lined up to defend the Terrace of Light. ''But then the unexpected happened. The blood elves laid down their weapons in front of the city's defenders; their leader Voren'thal the Seer stormed into the Terrace of Light and demanded to speak to A'dal. As the naaru approached him, Voren'thal kneeled before him and uttered the following words: "I've seen you in a vision, naaru. My race's only hope for survival lies with you. My followers and I are here to serve you." The defection of Voren'thal and his followers was the largest loss ever incurred by Kael's forces. And these weren't just any blood elves. Many of the best and brightest among Kael's scholars and magisters had been swayed by Voren'thal's influence. The naaru accepted the defectors, who would be known as the Scryers. ''The Aldor are followers of the light and forgiveness and redemption are values they understand. However, they found it hard to forget the deeds of the blood elves while under Kael's command. Many of the priesthood had been slain by the same magisters who now vowed to serve the naaru. They were not happy to share the city with former enemies. .. The attacks against Shattrath continued, but the city did not fall, as you can see. On the contrary, the naaru known as Xi'ri led a successful incursion into Shadowmoon Valley - Illidan's doorstep. There he continues to wage war on Illidan with the assistance of the Aldor and the Scryers. The two factions have not given up on their old feuds, though. Such is the animosity that they vie for the honor of being sent to assist the naaru there. Each day, that decision is made here by A'dal. The armies gather here to receive A'dal's blessing before heading to Shadowmoon. The city now serves as the headquarters of the naaru and has areas set aside for the Scryers and Aldor factions. Areas The city is divided into four major sections on different levels, separated by lifts or stairs. * Terrace of Light (central area and seat of the Sha'tar faction) ** Bank (Aldor bank is northwest, Scyers' is southeast) * Scryer's Tier (elevated area and seat of the Scryers faction) ** The Seer's Library (southwest part of the platform) ** Inn (east part of the platform) * Aldor Rise (uppermost area and seat of the Aldor faction) ** Shrine of Unending Light (west part of the platform) ** Inn (south part of the platform) * Lower City (lowermost area and seat of the Lower City faction) ** World's End Tavern (northeastern area) Notable residents See List of Shattrath City NPCs. Factions Both Horde and Alliance players start as Neutral (0/3000) with the Sha'tar, the faction of naaru which rule the city, the Aldor, and the Scryers. The Aldor and the Scryers are at odds with each other. Doing quests for one faction will simultaneously raise your reputation with the questgiver's faction and lower your reputation with the opposing faction. Khadgar gives you a quest (Allegiance to the X) that will give you a free 3500 rep with the faction of your choice (and -3850 faction with the opposing group) sending you to friendly with the faction you chose and hated by the other. The Aldor have many Shadow Resistance patterns on sale for crafters while the Scryers have many Arcane Resistance patterns. (Updated as of the 10/09/06 beta patch) Aldor * LvL 60+ Aldor (stops at neutral) : 8 venom sacs (8 for 250 Aldor rep, at the cost of -275 Scryer rep.) * LvL 64 Aldor (Stops at honored) : Marks of Kil'jaeden (10 for 250 Aldor rep and 125 Sha'tar rep, at the cost of -275 Scryer rep). * LvL 68 Aldor (Honored) : Marks of Sargeras( 10 marks for 250 Aldor rep and 125 Sha'tar rep, at the cost of -275 Scryer rep). * LvL 64 Aldor : Fel Armaments (1 for 350 Aldor rep and 175 Sha'tar rep, at the cost of 375 Scryer rep) also awards 1 item required for the inscriptions. Scryer * LvL 60+ Scryer (stops at neutral) : 8 basilisk eyes (8 for 250 Scryer rep, at the cost of -275 Aldor rep) * LvL 64 Scryer (Stops at honored) : Firewing Signet (10 for 250 Scryer rep and 125 Sha'tar rep, at the cost of -275 Aldor rep). * LvL 68 Scryer (Honored) : Sunfury Signets( 10 marks for 250 Scryer rep and 125 Sha'tar rep, at the cost of -275 Aldor rep). * LvL 64 Scryer : Arcane tome (1 for 350 Scryer rep and 175 Sha'tar rep, at the cost of 375 Aldor rep) also awards 1 item required for the inscriptions. A good side-by-side overview of the faction rewards can be found in the Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards. Notes, tips and additional info * Source: GamePro - Update: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (page 3 of 3) * Source: allakhazam - First Look at Shattrath City Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest Shattrath City Category:Cities